


【丹邕】无心睡眠

by Jecce_12



Category: One Direction (Band), OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecce_12/pseuds/Jecce_12





	【丹邕】无心睡眠

咚咚咚，门外响起有序地敲门声。

“请进。”

充满磁性的低沉嗓音穿透门层传入助理秘书耳中，她再次整理好衣衫觉得自己够整洁干练后深呼吸一口气沉着地推开了那扇沉木制成的办公门。

秘书不过履行自身职责向自己的老板汇报事项为何如此紧张？

在新公司上班大概过去一个月了，老板几乎每天都会在公司加班，明明是见过无数次了可她每次见老板还是会紧张得要死。

新公司叫KONNECT，一个月之前还只是一间行人路过也不会抬头过多张望的小公司，一个月之后，公司楼栋外里里外外多出了几层花枝招展的少男少女。

这一个月内公司没发生人员改革也没变更经营范围化身夜店club，一切的变化全是因为代表理事名字公之于众了。

KONNECT的代表理事，她的老板，姜丹尼尔——一个自出道以来就称霸南韩idol榜单又因公司纠纷突然消失大众视野小半年的一直撼动南韩女心的男人，一个即使她不太关心idol新闻也能经常从别人口中听到名字的男人。

小秘书凭借自己出色的专业能力和不关心娱乐的干净背景才有幸进入这间公司，不过现在她一直在想，大概是面试官太高估她的抗idol能力，又或者是太低估了大名鼎鼎的姜丹尼尔撼动女心的能力。总之，见面后共事一个月内发现自己还完全无法摆脱紧张的情绪。

“姜总。”

姜丹尼尔是公司的代表理事，在公司大家都不再称呼他的艺名，统一改口叫姜总，虽然姜丹尼尔一开始表示自己年纪还小大家不要拘泥于形式还是随便称呼就好，可强劲的决策能力让职员都心悦诚服地叫上了，每天姜总长姜总短的，姜丹尼尔也就笑笑不再强求。

小秘书一边汇报今天的待办事项，一边抬眼偷瞄办公椅上的霸气外露的姜丹尼尔，姜总今天果然也是光彩照人帅气十足，会呼吸的模特衣架子，行走的高浓度维他命，自带光芒照亮了整间公司呢（小秘书花痴脸）！

据科学研究表明：每日多看十分钟帅哥，有利于延长人类寿命。小秘书心想一定要在KONNECT做到退休，这样自己肯定能多活十年！

简单汇报后姜丹尼尔朝她笑了笑并轻声道了谢示意他已经全部明了，小秘书默默退出办公室在门口处捂紧自己激动得疯狂乱蹦的小心脏。

空气是多么的清新~世界是多么的美好~今天也要努力工作鸭！！！

收到老板颜值激励的小秘书回到自己的位置，老实本分地开始埋头苦干，沉迷工作无法自拔，为老板燃烧自己的生命！等等！生命就别了，肠胃倒是真的快要燃烧到尽头，等到小秘书再次看钟表时间，竟然就到下午四点半了？？？

今天连中饭都忘记了，该死，忘了自己的就算了，怎么可以忘记叫老板吃中饭啊！苍天啊，大地啊，我们姜总的每一个细胞都是那么珍贵啊！

正欲起身询问一下姜总即使这么晚了要不要随意来一点简餐填一下肚子的时候，办公桌前突然站了一位穿着白T恤的高大男子。

“恩...？？邕圣祐？？邕先生？！！”

我的佛祖上帝老天爷！小秘书惊喜地捂住了自己的嘴巴，为了全方位的了解自己的老板，进公司后她Twitter了许多老板的资料，比起NAVER她更喜欢用Twitter，比起正式的新闻，粉丝推送的内容肯定更有借鉴性，老板既然是圈内明星她自然要多了解一些禁忌。

不看不知道，一看吓一跳。Twitter果然是打开新世界大门的有力助手，姜总喜欢吃软糖但医生说不能多吃，怪不得平时清扫阿姨总是说遥远处无人办公的垃圾桶不知道哪里来的糖纸；姜总不能吃海鲜，标红铭记；姜总练习舞蹈时手指总是受伤，以后练习室的地板一定要平坦干净；姜总......

还有姜总的cp？？？好奇心害死小秘书，当她第15次强迫自己关掉带有ONGNEIL趋势的视频后，转身擦过泪警告自己：都是假的都是假的...

去他的假的！真人都站在眼前了！

“邕先生，要我去叫姜总...”

素颜出门被认出的邕圣祐手指往唇边一放，轻轻崛起的嘘了一声。小秘书就被神仙颜值所击倒，捂紧自己的嘴巴如小鸡嘬米般疯狂点头目送邕圣祐敲敲代表理事的门走了进去。

“请进。”还是同早晨一般低沉磁性的声音，不过平添了份沙哑的性感。

等了小半天姜丹尼尔只听到来人的脚步声却没听到任何人说话，他终于从电脑之间抬起头，由于长时间伏案在办公桌前没有活动筋骨抬头时姜丹尼尔听到自己脖颈很明显的响了一声。

“hiong！”

意外的惊喜击退身体的沉闷，姜丹尼尔瞬间就站起身来走到来人的身边，“圣祐哥！你怎么来了！”

“姜总日理万机，只好我来看看姜总咯~”

邕圣祐站在门口看了许久，果然认真工作的男人最性感，衬衣马甲西装什么的，就应该在姜丹尼尔身上做个半永久。

“hiong~”此刻姜丹尼尔哪里还有姜总的样子，声音都含在鼻子里听起来还像是个三岁的宝宝，“别打趣我了，圣祐哥今天不是要拍戏吗，不是要到晚上才有时间，我打算下班去接你的，怎么现在过来了？”

“因为，”邕圣祐凑近到姜丹尼尔耳边，调情似的在他耳边呼气，“我想看看我男人工作时候迷人的样子。”

姜丹尼尔十分大方的往后退两步，展开手转了两圈，“怎么样？还迷人吗？”

邕圣祐假装深思熟虑地眯着眼睛，单手托着下巴，点点头，“还行，不过还是坐在代表椅上的时候更加有魅力。”

话音刚落，姜丹尼尔就大步跨回椅子上，摆了一个非常做作的pose，明目张胆的朝邕圣祐目送秋波。

真是两个幼稚鬼！邕圣祐忍不住想笑了，也走到姜丹尼尔椅子旁边，揉了揉他的脑袋，“成了姜总了还是姜初丁呢。”

手顺着姜丹尼尔蓬松柔软的发丝贴着脖颈肌肤直到按到肩膀上，“你肩膀好硬，今天是不是又一直工作都没有休息？”

姜丹尼尔不敢从实作答，邕圣祐最讨厌他一投心工作就忘了时间，撒了一个不大的小谎，“没呢，刚之前还休息了一会呢，要不然你敲门我怎么会听见。”

“还算你老实，”邕圣祐冷哼了一声，手上的按摩工作还在继续着，然后接着问道，“那有没有好好吃饭？”

“当然有...”

有字话音还没落，肚子非常不争气的体现了一下它的存在以示抗议。

“你又想骗我！”

姜丹尼尔内心暗叫完蛋，又得一番好哄，拉过放在肩膀上的手拇指在他掌心摩擦，邕圣祐根本不为所动，姜丹尼尔只好站起身来，将邕圣祐笼在自己身影中，装出可怜兮兮的样子，“hiong~尼尔不是故意的嘛~别生气了~”

有一点点松懈的迹象，继续加油，姜丹尼尔索性把头埋进邕圣祐颈窝，用他毛毛的头发去挠痒邕圣祐的下巴和耳朵，“别生气了啦~尼尔知道错了~以后再也不会了~”

敌不过，这谁敌得过啊！邕圣祐愤愤的说道，“姜义建你这就就叫持宠而娇！”

姜丹尼尔听闻就抬头起来看他，“对啊，都是哥宠的嘛~”

邕圣祐真是，想伸手给他一掌温柔的‘抚摸’，还是舍不得，最后只在他鼻子上轻轻刮了一下。

姜丹尼尔就用鼻子去蹭他的手心，邕圣祐也纵容着他，氛围一瞬间就温柔了下来，姜丹尼尔伸出舌尖去舔他的手心，湿湿痒痒的触感顺着掌心的纹路直攀爬到声带让他忍不住闷哼出声。

发出声音来邕圣祐自己都吓了一跳，近段时间两人都忙到不行，又怕狗仔又怕媒体，东拼西凑的时间很难凑在一块，上次的肌肤之亲大概还是在自己的春梦里。眼下姜义建不过是舔了舔自己的手心身体就有些难耐，不自觉的身体反应让他觉得有些羞。

姜丹尼尔眼中笑意越发严重，不顾邕圣祐的害羞释放他的手然后去寻找他粉嫩的嘴角，沿着他纤薄的唇瓣细细的来回舔舐。

“咚咚咚！”

哪个没有眼力见的小崽子踩着这个点来敲门！

没有眼力见的小秘书手中端着刚泡好的热茶，看着刻意拉开距离又都面色潮红的两人，灵光一闪突然明白了什么！放下手中的茶杯讪讪说声邕先生请慢用茶然后迅速退离了战场。

姜丹尼尔再次抚住邕圣祐的后脑勺，“她不会再进来了，我们继续。”

邕圣祐却制止了他动作，将他按回到总裁椅上，“你继续工作，我不想影响你。”

姜丹尼尔：？？？？？（姜宝宝做错了什么，为什么要这样对姜宝宝！）

邕圣祐伸舌润了润自己乾燥的唇，拍了拍姜丹尼尔座椅将它扶正，然后在他腿间跪了下来整个人被偌大的办公桌完全遮住，“你忙你的工作...我帮你...”

“哦？”

那意思很明确，姜丹尼尔有点儿吓到，邕圣祐很少帮他含，今天在办公室却如此主动，倒是别有一番性趣。尽管这和他一开始想要的有些出入不一样，但看着邕圣祐脸上渐渐染上情色的表情，姜丹尼尔胸腔一怦，很期待他接下来的动作。

邕圣祐哼哼两声：今天就是要磨磨你！

邕圣祐喀啦喀啦地解开姜丹尼尔的皮带，拉下拉链，物事伏卧在贴身内裤里。姜丹尼尔只稍微勃起，邕圣祐手先在外头磨了磨，再将布料往下拉，男人粗大的阳具便落在眼前，透出一股男性独有的腥膻气味。

邕圣祐不以为意，先用手帮他撸了撸，直到性器有半勃迹象，才探舌在茎根外头舔舐，把整根舔得水亮，再掂起下头的囊袋，含进嘴里一阵啜吸。

这般撩拨，姜丹尼尔呼吸乱了几分，性感的小腹缩紧。

邕圣祐心里有几分得意，再让你爽一会，从两颗小球中间的凹槽，一路舔到茎头，用嘴唇夹住龟头和阳具相连的筋，轻轻一抿。只见手里的肉根一下子胀大许多，姜丹尼尔粗黑的阴茎彻底发硬，外头狰狞的血管一根一根突起，显见充血得有多厉害。

“唔...圣祐哥...”

“安心工作，别小动作！”

邕圣祐张嘴吞入，一边用手辅助，舌头一边在他精口处顶弄，尝到了微涩的液体。滋噜滋噜的水声在桌子底下响荡，实在是淫秽得很，邕圣祐脸腮通红，察觉自己的小腹以下也在发热。

“唔…”他含出了一点儿声音，显然身体有了感觉。

姜丹尼尔闻声更加胀硬，他一只手滑到了下头，按了按邕圣祐的后脑勺，指尖在他后颈处摩挲。那儿是邕圣祐的敏感带之一，他难耐地缩了缩，转头咬了姜丹尼尔手指一口，恶狠狠道：“别捣乱！”

姜丹尼尔呵呵一笑，把手抽回来，行，他今天就看看他的圣祐哥要玩出什么花样。

邕圣祐转回去继续舔。他手握着姜丹尼尔的粗茎，将皮往后褪，看着他红润饱满的龟头，吮了吮。姜丹尼尔阳具尺寸不小，龟伞更如鸭蛋般硕大，他马眼处一张一阖，邕圣祐忍不住用指尖在上头戳了一会。

姜丹尼尔被他戳茎头的时候就觉得下体发酥，偏偏邕圣祐手法越来越奇怪，他先是揉了揉他的茎身，拇指在阳筋处滑动，姜丹尼尔感觉自己的龟头被人捏开，微疼间，一样东西撑开了尿道。他浑身一颤，眼目瞠大，不敢置信，“hiong！”

没感受过的强烈刺激，他正欲起身阻止，下一秒办公室外又传来敲门声，“姜总，有急事找您！”

门未上锁，敲门人在外等了几秒才推门进来，进房间后她先愣了一下，邕圣祐先生呢？怎么不在屋内，没见到人出去啊？

姜丹尼尔这下动都动不了，他深呼吸好几口气，先此地无银三百两地说道，“圣祐哥...恩...有事去卫生间了。”

然后向小秘书发问，“什么事情这么紧急？”

小秘书着重道来现在网路上突然出现的诽谤新闻，其实也没有紧急到那么严重，比起之前的新闻这些都算是小意思了，还好这办公桌够高够大，姜丹尼尔心想，不然岂不是要看到‘知名企业老板办公室内白日自慰’的标题出现在明日新闻头条。

邕圣祐窝在桌子底下，原先也有一点儿紧张，后来想想姜丹尼尔这桌够高，外头的人绝对看不见他，于是安了心。他抬眸看着姜丹尼尔的硬根，心生佩服：真行，这样都没萎！妙的是，男人茎头处还插了一根他随手放在口袋的棉花棒，是较细的那种，邕圣祐先前去洗头，人家给的，他顺手放进口袋了。

这画面实在够淫靡，邕圣祐伸手，把棉花棒朝里头推了推，姜丹尼尔肉根抖动，嘴里喊：“喂──”

小秘书：？

“没什么事，你接着说。”他一手伸到下头，试图阻止邕圣祐动作。

可偏偏姜丹尼尔那种极度隐忍的反应取悦到他，邕圣祐心想叫你不好好吃饭，我现在就要好好惩罚你！握着姜丹尼尔的阳根，慢慢将棉花棒推进深处，只剩另一边的棉头暴露在外。

姜丹尼尔简直要两眼发黑，虽不知那是什么东西放在了里面，但若动作过大，一个不好断在里头或拿不出来，都不是开玩笑的。

邕圣祐不是那般没有轻重的人，可这样的感受实在太刺激姜丹尼尔了，只想将邕圣祐整个吃下肚当做中午未进食的弥补。

小秘书还在汇报，姜丹尼尔忍住尿道里那股被侵入的灼热疼痛感。说实话…好吧，很刺激，习惯以后，甚至觉得有些爽，不过等会这份爽快肯定都要加倍还回给邕圣祐，毕竟不能只自己爽啊。姜丹尼尔看开了些，终于听进去了一点小秘书说的内容，没料下一秒他双手握拳，恨恨打在桌子上。

小秘书：！！！！！原来姜总也是会生气的！好帅！可是脸为什么那么红？难道是气的？

“没...没事...我只是手突然有些痒...”姜丹尼尔快疯了！邕圣祐居然用那根管子，在他尿道里进出！

原先的胀痛在湿意辅助下转化为一股强烈的刺激，他整条硬根酥酥麻麻，有种憋尿到极致的酸胀。邕圣祐彷佛嫌这样还不够，舌头又灵巧地舔了上来。他动作很轻，不敢用出声响，嘴唇在他茎皮上吮吸，不时戳戳被塞满的精口。

姜丹尼尔觉得自己快爆了。  
“姜总，你觉得这新闻怎么办？”

“很好...”

“？？？”

“不是，我是说，”姜丹尼尔赶紧深吸一口气，“这新闻没问题，没有这些新闻才奇怪了，我们不用放在心上，以后在有别的类似的，我们可以直接交给陆律师去权衡要不要维权。”

很好，天衣无缝。

“那就先这样吧，今天没别的事了，你先下班吧。”姜丹尼尔现在只想马上将小秘书赶走，然后把邕圣祐从底下拖出来按在桌子上发泄一番，“我今天也不加班，等会就走。”

“可是姜总...”

“你放心下班吧，没关系的。”姜丹尼尔想求求你快点走吧！

“那好吧，姜总明天见，有什么事情您随时打我电话。”她展颜一笑，转身离开，姜丹尼尔松了口气，不料又转身。“姜总，您是不是不舒服？脸很红，该不会是感冒了吧，等下最好叫私人医生看看...”

“谢谢你，不过我没事。”这话姜丹尼尔几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

小秘书终于走了，门‘砰’一声关上，两个男人各自缓了口气，又觉刺激得要死。姜丹尼尔脚在地上一踢，椅子往后退，当他看见自己肉茎上插着的东西时，差点没晕倒：棉花棒！我的老天鹅，他的圣祐哥这是学了什么坏招！

姜丹尼尔把棉花棒抽出，一股滑腻的液体从铃口处渗出，淌了一地。邕圣祐嘿嘿笑，笑得有些趾高气扬。

“看你以后还折不折磨自己的身体！”

姜丹尼尔哭笑不得，邕圣祐像是一只得逞的小花猫，伸出舌头舔舔自己辛劳的手，接着说，“我先帮你射。”看姜丹尼尔阴茎不停颤动，看来是憋得很辛苦。

邕圣祐维持蹲在桌下的姿势朝姜丹尼尔招了招手。姜丹尼尔吁口气，男人在高潮的关头都不会思考太深层的事，反正他已经想好等下要怎样‘回报’他的圣祐哥了。

姜丹尼尔把椅子推回来，邕圣祐继续帮他口交，被刺激过的茎身变得很敏感，尤其是马眼处，被青年舌尖一顶，他便控制不住地全身痉挛。

邕圣祐手在他阴囊下方的会阴处施力，舌头从两丸舔到阳筋，最后看差不多了，便把姜丹尼尔龟头含吮进去，手在剩下的半截肉柱上滑动，姜丹尼尔下腹一紧。

邕圣祐嘴没离开，留头柱在嘴里，重重一吸──姜丹尼尔浑身抽动，浓浓的精液吐了出来，酸麻的快感传遍全身，畅快度竟比以往要高了不少。大概是太久没做过了，射精力道太强烈，邕圣祐差点被呛到。

大约射了三股，姜丹尼尔背靠座椅喘气，只听下头咕嘟一声，像是某种吞咽声响。他吓到，“圣祐哥？”

“唔。”邕圣祐应了一声，姜丹尼尔低头一睐，身下人手捏着他半软的肉根，边把上面残馀的淫液通通舔了乾净，这缱绻迷恋的姿态令姜丹尼尔胸腔一阵震动，青年嘴角甚至沾了些白浊，淫秽到了极致。

姜丹尼尔捏了捏他的脸，“味道如何？”

邕圣祐吐舌，“好难吃。”腥气重，又咸涩。可一想到那是倾心之人的一部份，又觉甘之如饴，恨不得融进体内，化作自身血肉，“可据说这蛋白质成分挺高的，吃多了不知会不会痛风。”

姜丹尼尔哭笑不得，抽了桌子上头的纸巾，给他擦嘴，手指划过邕圣祐嘴角时，邕圣祐伸出舌头来舔他细长的手指，这赤裸裸的调戏。

艹！

是男人还怎么忍得住！

邕圣祐舔他一次，姜丹尼尔觉得自己又肿大一分。

邕圣祐原本面对他靠在办公桌上，然后调戏过火被姜丹尼尔扶住腰部直接翻转了个身，他今天穿得很休闲，运动裤一下就被姜丹尼尔大掌褪下，露出浑圆紧致的屁股，大掌在臀部上摩挲了一会，姜丹尼尔只觉自己血气上涌，憋得难受，索性从办公桌抽屉最下一层拿出套子和润滑液，拿出润滑液往他穴口涂了涂，伸进一根手指，做了些简单扩张。

随手拆开一个套子一把将它拉下，拉至根部，又在外头抹了一层润滑液，扳开邕圣祐臀穴，尽根没入。

狭窄的径道猛地被肉械进犯，邕圣祐张嘴喊了一声，喊到最后变成气音。

真是...这么急不可耐的吗？邕圣祐也不想想是谁先在欲望的顶峰上点了火。

姜丹尼尔刚才被邕圣祐弄得情欲满怖，一开始就采猛攻策略，直接急速开始，猛操狠干，邕圣祐双腿大张，被人以健硕的腰腹顶着，腿根酸麻，动弹不得，连穴口都无法按自己的意思收合。

他整个人趴在办公桌上，随着抽插，肠道逐渐湿漉，一股热意涌上，前头的茎身胀到不行，依随对方插进抽出的动作一下一下晃摇，滑润的液体全数抹在姜丹尼尔不知有多名贵的衬衫上。

邕圣祐裸了大半，姜丹尼尔却衣物完好，只下腹坦露出性具，还有那一片粗黑卷曲的毛发，穿着西装干人的样子实在太性感。想到此，他“唔”一声，小腹缩紧，连带后穴也一收，这明显情动的反应，令姜丹尼尔看得好笑。

“想到什么好事了，爽成这样？”

邕圣祐不讲，只“啊啊”地喘息。

可怜邕圣祐嗯嗯啊啊地，被干得上气不接下气，一句抗辩都吐不出来。“你慢点！慢点！”

姜丹尼尔一笑，放缓了动作。

邕圣祐好不容易能歇口气，就感觉自己的腰腹被人提起。姜丹尼尔提醒他，“你的脚，夹住我的腰。”

邕圣祐：嗯？？？？

姜丹尼尔拍拍他的屁股，“别掉下去了。”

“欸──”

下一秒他的腿被移到男人腰后，邕圣祐尚未明白，姜丹尼尔便保持着肉根插在里头的状态，把他整个人提了起来。

邕圣祐吓得要死，连忙紧紧缠住，双手在姜丹尼尔脑后环绕，腿脚则夹住那人臀部。姜丹尼尔微微躬身，阳根滑出去了一点，随即又捅上，从下往上拼命狠顶，顶得邕圣祐下腹酸胀，前后都湿了一大片。

“啊...呀...嗯...”邕圣祐整个下半身都麻着，又酥又热，只想全身心的投入到这场久违的性事。

邕圣祐不禁想自己一七八公分，就被姜丹尼尔这样扛起来了。忽地姜丹尼尔动起胯下，维持这样的姿势往前走，每走一分，那性器就往自己体内深入一分，次次都顶过他的前列腺，强大的快感划遍全身。

“嗯啊...”

邕圣祐下身用力，欲忍住那股快泄了的感受，姜丹尼尔却把他的屁股撑得更开，他仰头大声吸气，“不行了！我不行了啊...”

“再忍忍。”姜丹尼尔一手拍在他屁股肉上，“啪”地清脆一响，邕圣祐吃疼。

他眼角蓄泪，被人一边捅着一边放在了上椅子后的落地窗上。

！！！！！

“喂！姜义建！”邕圣祐身体被姜丹尼尔压在冰凉的落地窗上，底下就是华灯初上的马路边，还有些零零散散的行人在路边，邕圣祐觉得姜丹尼尔疯了，“你疯了吗？下面都是人！”

“圣祐哥，别担心，这是镜面玻璃，外面是看不到里面的。”

邕圣祐显然还在紧张，姜丹尼尔放慢了点动作，“乖，放松点，都快把我夹射了。”

身后有物抵挡住冲击，有如神助，姜丹尼尔大开大干，邕圣祐咿咿啊啊地叫，到这地步也不管有没人会听见了，反正跟姜丹尼尔一起曝光，他也不赔本。

“我想射...想射...嗯啊...”邕圣祐喊，姜丹尼尔操他操得让他有种很想射又很想尿的感觉，偏偏像憋住了，还是得靠手打出来。

他手干脆绕至前头，给自己打手枪，咕啾咕啾、噗滋噗滋的水声增添了淫靡。姜丹尼尔也愈发愉快了，他的肉茎胀得更大，把邕圣祐的肠腔塞得满满，浑身爽悦。

姜丹尼尔俯身亲吻着邕圣祐，想要把人亲出个洞来，邕圣祐有双大眼，此刻则因欲望微微眯起，显得迷离，搭上酡红的双颊、微张的嘴，教人简直教人恨不得往死里干。

姜丹尼尔确实也这么做了...

“啊！啊！不行了...要死了...呜...”喊着喊着，便流泄出了一点哭声，好可怜的样子。

姜丹尼尔弯下身去，将人整个揽进怀里，从额头亲吻到下巴，最后双唇交叠，舌头跟舌头缠在一起，唾沫相递。

邕圣祐手上动作越发加快，随同姜丹尼尔抽送的频率，让自己达到高潮。

“嗯啊...”邕圣祐不停急喘，后庭阵阵痉挛，胸前一片滑腻的汗水。

姜丹尼尔手在上头抚了抚，缓解他高潮后的敏感紧绷，一边捏着他发硬的乳头，一边缓缓地抽插，不一会儿也射了出来。

邕圣祐整个人都软在姜丹尼尔身上，两个人贴靠在一块喘息，心跳都是炙烈的，窗外余晖正要落下，金光从厚薄不一的云层中蔓洒出来，顺着爱的东风穿透碳制的玻璃披落在两人身上，像是一幅十九世纪的油墨画。

邕圣祐等到姜丹尼尔在办公室内置的卫生间里给他做了清洁才回过一点神来。今天是出道两周年，几个在国内的兄弟说好要一起聚聚，他今天只是趁着自己先下班，就想着可以过来接姜丹尼尔一起下班顺便看看他的新公司。

谁知道，竟然在他的办公室干了这么一件事！

以后来了可怎么直视这张桌子和落地窗啊！

姜义建这个混蛋！

（再次忘记是自己先挑起火的邕圣祐...）

衣服也毁了！今天自己还直播了，等会看到自己穿了姜丹尼尔的衣服他们又得一通笑。烦死了，早知道不来找他了！

姜丹尼尔习惯了他的圣祐哥事后就是一只鸵鸟的表现，笑着搂住他的他的肩膀，“放心吧哥，有我在呢~”

邕圣祐心想放心你个鬼咧！锁骨上全是青青紫紫的痕迹，是个猪都不会信刚刚什么事都没发生。

算了算了，不管了，反正也不是第一次被弟弟们笑了。鸵鸟邕再次放弃。

 

第二天姜总神清气爽的上班了，同时神清气爽的还有新晋cp粉头头小秘书。

小秘书在上班的路上看Twitter，想想一晚上过去有没有又出什么幺蛾子。结果，幺蛾子没发现，倒是发现个小秘密。

粉丝路透照里，昨天来过公司的邕圣祐先生很明显的换了一件衣服~

那么，邕演员昨天在办公室里发生了什么呢？


End file.
